Tutorial
First steps. Best way to experience the custom is hosting game solo or with friends to teach basics together and progress through the Normal and Elite difficulty solo/together. Searching for already hosted games with already geared players will lead only to endless insults and leavers. The reason is effective farming of map, which is impossible with newbies in lobby, as well as item drops will divide among all players. Also you can use chat to find players which are about to build new lv 1 character or players willing to power level you for free. First game you host should have "Normal" difficulty. You dont have to choose it, because it's standard difficulty settings. Best maps to start are Redfall (preferably, because of linear structure) or Tanari (a little more complexive). Serengaard map currently (08.01.2018) gives too low exp to level so it's not recommended. Arena, Sea Fortress are forbidden for new players because of highest difficulty in current late game. Hero pick. Some of heroes are much more difficult to start than the others. Not recommended to pick: Solunia (Vengedul Spirit), Slipfinn (Slark), Elemental Warlord (Beastmaster), Trapper (Templar Assassin), Epoch Guardian (OD) Item gathering. When you pick up common/uncommon/rare item it always goes right to your inventory. To gear it up you have to "use" it clicking a binded button or using mouse. Mythical weapons and all Immortal and Arcana items goes to item queue when you playing with others. Item queue located in the bottom of screen upper to inventory. To get item from item queue you have to greed roll for it, player with higher number wins and gets item in his inventory. Your main focuses are physical armor roll on items until you get 2000 or more, mana regen to spam your W ability (800+) and attributes as many as you can get. Best choise for early game is Gilded Soul Cage because of armor roll and constant BKB state while fighting and healing from killed enemies in small radius. Healing.\Your character should have at least one source of health sustain, i.e. Red General (Axe) has E skill to heal from enemies and W3 to heal from casting W ability which costs mana. Seinaru (Juggernaut) has T1 glyph 10 lifesteal and BKB state from R skill. Hydroxis (Slardar) has Q2 rune which gives both heal and armor for each torrent you touch from Q ability. Runes. You have to level up your 4 main abilities to access relevant runes. Each ability (Q W E R) has 4 tiers of runes (T1 T2 T3 T4). Each rune can be leveled up to 20 with your rune points you gain every level. Ability points gained every 5 levels. You can fully level up your abilities to lvl 7, but better not to focus on second (W) ability, because of dramatically increasing mana cost. Rune points you get on lvl 120 are not enough to fully level up all of your runes to 20, so choose wisely. You can respec your skills and rune points with Reanimation Stone (which drops randomly on all maps or can be bought from Glyph Enchanter for 30000 Arcane crystals). Resources. Mithril Shards is gives for boss kills. Bosses always have HP bar on the top of screen. Also you get daily income via Blacksmith of 1000 mithril. Talk to him to get the bonus. Arcane Crystals is given for killing enchanted mobs called "Paragons", golden and green-blue colored. Glyphs. Glyphs are bought from Glyph Ecnhanter for Arcane Crystals, or can randomly drop on all maps. Drag them to round slot to equip. Blacksmith. You can chisel or reforge your gear using Blacksmith. Chiseling and Reforging costs Mithril. !' Do not equip fresh reforged items too fast, wait a bit or it has chance to bug and disappear. Immortal Weapons Common, uncommon weapons, rare and mythical weapons can be obtained on any map, but Immortal ones drops only in Pit of Trials (in Arena map) and Sea Fortress. They have special effect and 425 times decreased exp gain. Tips (loading screen) # "New Players: Make sure you select a map that says 'normal' difficulty. Otherwise you will enter a world where everything destroys you immediately!" # "Base Ability Damage increases the damage of your 4 main spells." # "New players should start their character on the map: rpc_redfall_ridge" # "Each hero has 16 runes and 7 unique glyphs. With over 150 legendary items, build possibilities are vast!" # "The blacksmith in town can unequip and reroll your gear." # "Reanimation Stones reset all of your Ability and Rune Points. They can be crafted at the glyph enchanter for 30,000 crystals or it can rarely drop from monsters." # "Some enemies have extremely powerful abilities! Make sure you read their ability tooltips before engaging with new monsters." # "Mithril Shards can be earned by defeating Dungeon Bosses in Tanari Jungle and Redfall Ridge" # "Immortal Weapons only drop in the Pit of Trials, the hardest dungeon." # "When your hero is bulldozing legend, try climbing the ranks in the Champion's League on the Arena Map!" # "Some immortal items only drop in specific places." # "Golden enemies are called Paragon creatures. They have a few random affixes and buffed stats! Killing them rewards loot, Arcane Crystals, and Bonus XP." # "'Gear is more impactful than levels. You will have to grind Elite difficulty to find decent gear before you can transition into Legend." # "Don't be a leech! If you can't contribute to legend games, try joining a normal game to strengthen your character first." # "Purchasing a Game Pass gives you Increased Loot, EXP, and more stash and hero save slots. Having a pass also subtly appeases the RNG gods for many other game events. The effect stacks with your allies." # "The game creator loves suggestions and bug reports. Please post all thoughts on the Steam Community board or on reddit.com/r/roshpit" # "To Save your character, speak to the Oracle in town." # "Abilities can be leveled up to 7, and Runes (passive ability tree) can be leveled up to 20. Rune bonuses on items allow Runes to exceed the 20 cap." # "Your 3rd ability (usually E hotkey) provides mobility. Your 4th ability ® requires a channel before its effect goes off." # "You can trade with other players by Right-Clicking their portrait at the top." # "Runes with a Base Ability class are enhanced by Base Ability Damage and apply all the effects granted by gear and other buffs." # "Thanks for supporting development by purchasing a pass! If you want to help out beyond that, visit roshpit.ca/donate. Your name and message will appear on the right leaderboard of the Arena Map!" Basics In Roshpit Champions you should farm up on low-level maps to get gear and levels for your character. There are three different difficulties for each map except arena: Normal, Elite and Legend. Tip: most of the community plays on legend difficulty. It's better to level and gear up in Normal and Elite than trying to leech in legend without any gear. Thats rude. Difficulties have different monsters' power level and dropped gear level. Gear is more valuable than Lvl counter. Try to concentrate on HP, Armor, and Healing to proceed as faster as possible. Values of damage is much more higher than it used to be in Dota 2 matches, so you should build your survivability. Do not level up W ability too much. It has very high mana cost on last levels, so It's better to stop with 4th level, if you are not have enough mana regeneration. Try to figure out which runes and abilities will help you to sustain your HP and which will help with dealing damage. There are a lot of runes which interact with abilities and other's runes damage. Gameplay Main purpose of the game is not actual beating the level. It's all about building character using items and skillbuilds, based on Dota 2 mechanics. Gameplay can be represented in 3 steps: * First step is creating a hero in Normal difficulty and level it up. At this stage you should get enough Lvls to equip Elite gear (50+ Lvl). Try to focus on HP, getting any of shileding items to be protected from big instances of damage. * Second step - proceed through Elite and Legend difficulty, farming better gear and maximizing level, and also making a build, based on synergy of character's skills and items. * Last step - making progress in Pit of Trials dungeon, testing your character in Serengaard map, building characters with different gear and beating Sea Fortress map